Flashback
by OREOS555
Summary: When a crazy author (me) kidnaps (borrows) the Teen Titans and Batgirl what will happen? THIS THAT'S WHAT! Oh and there is only like a smidge of romance. Well, maybe more... but who knows!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: as much as it pains me to say I do not own Teen Titans or Batman. Now on with the story!**

**Linelinelineline**

Prologue

When a hero finally gets a day off they usually don't want to be kidnapped. Or expect it. So that's why the Teen Titans are shocked that they are in this situation. They were peacefully enjoying the fact that Slade hadn't struck and the crime rate was extremely slow. But something just had to ruin it.

Cyborg and Beastboy were having their about meat vs tofu when everything became silent. As in no cars honking, no animals, no other normal sounds, nothing. And that was because time had stopped. And the Titans had disappeared. Little did anyone know, the same thing had happened to Batgirl on the streets of Gotham. Well except she was fighting Penguin at the time.

**Linelinelineline**

**Sorry it's short but, in my defense most prologues are! So yeah don't forget to tap that little review button. You know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, so here's the first ACTUAL chapter. Oh, and I've kinda made Batgirl the same age as Robin sooo…. Yeah, oh and sorry about not posting before but I am now! Italics are thought.**

**Disclaimer: It's called FANFICTION!**

**Linelinelineline**

Chapter 1 Robin POV

The first thing Robin was greeted with was a fist. It was actually a normal morning up until then. But when he and his team disappeared, it all started going downhill.

The first thing that went wrong was a punch sending across the room. When he looked up he saw a teenage girl with auburn hair, wearing black tights under a long-sleeved dress-like thing, and she had a black cape and cowl. And there was a Bat-symbol on her chest. The second thing was, now, Robin' team was attacking her.

"Guys stop!" He shouted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Dick?" The girl in purple asked.

"Hey Babs." The girl- Babs- stomped over to him and slapped him across the face.

"I've been planning that slap for years. It wasn't half as satisfying as I thought it would be." She slapped him again. "That one was more so." Robin rubbed where she slapped him as if it actually hurt. Which it did.

"Please, boyfriend Robin," The girl flinched "We are confused. Who is this girl and why is she doing the slapping of the face to you?"

"Yeah," Beastboy chimed in. "And why's she calling you Dick?"

"Oh, yeah," The girl said. "Let's just talk about her like she's not here." Then the whites of her mask widened. "Wait, they don't know your real name?"

"Like you do." Cyborg said. The girl smirked. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Batgirl." She said. "I'm just amazed that you didn't figure it out sooner."

"How would they know?" Robin asked her.

"What other girl would run around with a Bat-symbol on her chest?"

"…. A crazy one? Don't roll your eyes it's rude."

"Oh, and you just so happen to be the master of rude, after all you did leave without saying goodbye, Dick!"

"NO FIGHTING!" A loud and unidentified voice yelled. Batgirl and Robin instantly went back-to-back suspecting an attack. A figure then appeared out of nowhere. The figure was a girl, with blonde hair, and blue eyes, wearing an oversized t-shirt and jeans. She didn't look like the kind of girl who would be able to kidnap a bunch of heroes but, oh well. "Hi!" She said.

"Who are you?" Batgirl asked.

"I'm Oreos555. But you can call me Oreos." She replied.

"Strange name." Robin muttered.

"Says the boy whose nickname is the same as the male reproductive organ." She retorted. The whites of Robin's mask widened. _No! She can't know!_

"How would you know?" Robin said.

"Oh, I know all of your secret IDs." She said. "Victor Stone." She pointed at Cyborg. "Garfield Logan." Pointed at Beastboy. "Rachael Roth." Pointed at Raven. "Koriand'r." Pointed at Starfire. "Barbara Gordon." Pointed at Batgirl. "And Dick Grayson." Pointed at Robin. Robin and Batgirl looked at each other before looking at Oreos. The Titans thought they were going to unleash an onslaught of questions. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

"DUUDE!" They said at the exact same time in whiny voices. "You just broke the super-secret identity code!" Saying the Titans were surprised would be the understatement of the century.

**LINELINELINELINE**

**Okay there's chapter one. I was going to make it longer but, like any other teenager…. I'm lazy. Okay, so see you next week onnn !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! IIIIIIIII"MMM BAAAAACK! *dodges various weapons ranging from swords to magic bananas* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm a procrastinator you can't blame me for not updating! And, yes that is a word! Oh, and this is basically for my own amusement so… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, it's fanfiction. FAN *pause* FICTION!**

**Italic is thought.**

**Robin and Batgirl are 19.**

**LINELINELINELINE**

**Batgirl POV**

The Titans were shocked. I could tell what they were thinking. How could their leader be ready to fight one minute then extremely childish the next? _Obviously Dick hasn't been acting like this around them, _I thought. Oreos snapped her fingers and suddenly we were all dressed in civvies (with the exception of Cyborg)and Dick and I had sunglasses on.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Beastboy asked.

"Oh, I want you to know more about Robin's past, so, naturally, I did this and I couldn't do this without them," She pointed at Dick and I. "So here you all are. Oh, and I wanted to see Starfire's reaction when I show her a couple 'special' scenes from their lives. Mwahahahahaha." She gave us an evil smile. "Now for the first video." She proposed vid-ay-oh. A remote appeared in her hand and a T.V. popped out of the ceiling. She pressed a button and the screen flickered to life. I laughed immediately recognizing this moment.

The image on the screen was a younger me and a younger Dick. Of course we were in costume so I guess it was a younger Robin. Oh, you know what I mean! We were in a car that I identified as the batmobile and Batman was driving.

"So what's the plan?" Younger Dick asked. "Drop off the third wheel and regroup at the hideout?" He gestured to younger me as he said this.

"He's been to the hideout?" **(A/N: I'm just going to put a y at the beginning of their names if their younger.) **Yme exclaimed. "Sure, why don't you just tell him your secret identity?" Batman was silent. "He knows?" The whites of yme's mask were bulging now while yDick was smirking smugly. "Of course he does. After all he's been your partner for all of a week!" Yme looked outside looking upset. Then she noticed what was out the window. "Hey, where are we?"

"Yeah, why are we here?" YDick asked. The car stopped and we all jumped out. We were now in a creepy looking cave.

"A cave?" Yme asked. "You're really milking this creature of the night thing aren't you?" Batman walked up some steps and took off his cowl, revealing a face that had been on many, many magazine covers. Yme gasped. "Bruce Wayne. Knew it." Yme turned around and pointed at yDick. "That makes you Dick Grayson." YDick removed his mask showing yme his bluer- than- a- Romanian- jewel eyes.

"And you are?" He asked. A smirk covered yme's face.

"Sorry, but as a not quite so official freelancer, I have to go the extra mile to protect my privacy." Bruce looked towards us for a moment.

"She's Barbara Gordon." He said. YDick snickered.

"Gordon? As in the Commissioner's kid." Yme turned around, slipping of my cowl and revealing my brown eyes, to glare at Bruce.

The screen went dark and everyone looked at us weird. They probably thought we were crazy we were laughing so hard.

"I remember that!" Dick exclaimed. We were leaning against each other for support.

"My first time in the batcave!" I responded.

"Also the first time we were actually civil with one another." He added. He sighed. "It's good to see you again, Babs."

"You too, Dick." We hugged and when we pulled apart I said, "You're not off the hook, though. You still left without saying goodbye." He groaned and I laughed. Someone cleared their throat and we turned around to see everyone staring at us. "Hehe, we should probably explain, shouldn't we. They nodded.

**LINELINELINELINE**

**So that's all for now but I promise I will get the next chapter up sooner. Procrastinator's word. Oh, this one time I saw this shirt that said POCRASTINATORS UNITE… tomorrow. So just hit that little adorkable funny blue review button while I'm working on it! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, Sorry but to make it up to you I will make this chapter extra-long. So… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Italic is thought.**

**Bold italic is videos.**

**Disclaimer: I'm twelve 'nuff said.**

**LINELINELINELINE**

_Recap: "You too, Dick." We hugged and when we pulled apart I said, "You're not off the hook, though. You still left without saying goodbye." He groaned and I laughed. Someone cleared their throat and we turned around to see everyone staring at us. "Hehe, we should probably explain, shouldn't we?" They nodded._

**Robin POV **

"Okay," Babs started. "So as you can probably tell, Dick and I know each other." The two of us took off our sunglasses.

"Babs I think that's kind of an understatement." I cut in. I turned towards my team. "We've been best friends since we were nine." _But sometimes I wished we could be more._ I silently added. Then I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I'm dating Starfire now. I looked over in time to see Barbara's eyes widen.

"Oh, no." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was fighting Penguin before I appeared here!" She exclaimed. "And the Bat is out of town- scratch that- country!" Oreos just chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because outside of this room time is frozen." Oreos explained.

"And you couldn't have mentioned that before?" Babs questioned.

"It was fun seeing you freak out." Babs sighed. Starfire cleared her throat.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but what is a commissioner?" She asked. I smirked.

"You know how there's a person in charge of the police force?" Star nodded. "That's what a commissioner is."

"There's another video." Raven added in.

I looked at the screen and was greeted by the sight of two kids Standing outside of a school. I smiled. This was the first time I met a bully. We were just hanging out like we were normal ten year olds before the bell rang.

_**I sighed. "I don't want to go to school." Babs shrugged.**_

"_**It's not too bad Circus Boy, just stay away from Andrew Winick." I nodded.**_

"Who's Andrew Winick?"Beastboy asked.

"School bully." Babs and I said.

"Circus Boy?" Starfire interjected.

"I was raised in the circus." Cue weird looks from the team.

_**The screen went black and then changed to me at my locker. Then a kid walking down the hallway bumped into me and pushed me to the ground.**_

_** "Watch where you're going, newbie." He said. **_

_** "Why should I, you bumped into me." I retorted standing up. Suddenly the whole hall became silent.**_

_** "What did you just say?" He said slowly.**_

_** "Maybe if you cleaned out your ears, you would know. Who are you anyway? What gives you the right to think you're better than anybody else?" The boy stood a bit taller.**_

_** "Andrew Winick."**_

_** "Oh, so you're the bully that everybody's scared of. I must say, not what I expected." I turned around and continued getting things out of my locker.**_

_** "Hey I know you. You're the orphaned circus freak that Bruce Wayne adopted." I froze. "Tell me circus freak did your parents scream when they fell." He laughed at how I looked like a kicked puppy. I turned around and kicked him where a man breathes. He stopped laughing to say the least.**_

_** "Don't say anything about my parents. Sometimes bad things happen to bad people." And the screen went black.**_

"So, that's how you got him to leave you alone." Barbara said.

"Exactly." I replied. The team was staring at me (minus Raven). "What?" Staring.

"You threatened a civilian." Cyborg said in disbelief.

"What would you do if he was asking you that stuff?" Strangely I wasn't the one who said that. All eyes turned to Raven. "There's another video."

_**The screen looked to be showing a very fancy ballroom and what looked like a lot of rich people.**_

"What-"

"Charity Ball."

_**The camera panned to the front door to where Bruce and I were greeting people. I was basically just standing there smiling and nodding.**_

"_**Now I know why the Joker's crazy." I muttered. Just then a girl wearing a long, black, sparkly dress walked in. She was wearing little makeup and black heels. Her auburn hair was spun into bun on top of her head with a few loose strands framing her face. I smiled. But it wasn't one of those fake ones I was giving the other guests.**_

"Whoa." Beastboy said. "Who is that?" I snickered.

"You'll see." I said. I glanced over at Babs and saw her blushing. She met my eyes and I smiled at her. I heard Starfire clear her throat and I shook my head to clear it. _Focus Grayson. You're with Star now, you can't have that crush again._

_** "Hello Ms. Gordon." I said in a fake British accent. I kissed her hand. "You're looking lovely this evening." She bit her lip to keep from laughing.**_

_** "And you are looking especially handsome Mr. Grayson." She said in the same accent. We looked at each other and just busted out laughing.**_

_** "You look amazing Babs." I said smiling. She smiled back and blushed a little bit looking down. **_

_** "Thanks. And look at you." She said. "All dressed up in your monkey suit." I nodded and started to loosen my tie. Babs smacked my hands away. "Don't mess with the tie. You look good." I stuck my tongue out at her.**_

_** "Hey didn't you have a purse when you walked in?" I asked.**_

"Why would you notice that?" Beastboy asked.

"You'll see."

_**Babs' eyes widened and she started looking around franticly.**_

"_**Oh, crap!" She said. Babs turned back to me. "Can you help me look for it?" I smirked and reached into my jacket and pulled out a purse. Barbara glared and snatched the purse away from me.**_

"Dude!" Beastboy exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"You learn a few things when you grow up in the circus." I told him.

_**I sent Babs a lopsided grin and she started hitting me with her purse.**_

"_**Ow!" I shouted bringing a lot of attention to us. Babs then crossed her arms, pouting.**_

"_**Stupid gypsy." She muttered.**_

"You're a gypsy?" Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire exclaimed.

"Technically I'm half gypsy." I said.

"_**Punct de vedere tehnic Sunt tigan jumătate." I said smirking.**_

"_**Romani show-off." She muttered. "I don't even speak the language."**_

"Romani?" The the three- once again- exclaimed.

"Yes! I'm a Romani half- gypsy. It's not that weird!" I snapped. Babs put a hand on my shoulder.

"_**I could teach you if you want." I told her.**_

"_**Nah, I'm hopeless when it comes to languages. Especially unwritten ones." She said. I shrugged. I heard a slow song start and looked at Babs.**_

"_**Hey, do you want to dance?" She thought for a moment.**_

"_**Sure, I guess."**_

Starfire moved closer to me and took my hand while glaring at Babs. Who didn't see it because she was looking at the screen. I sent Star a confused glance but continued watching,not thinking much of it.

_**I took her hand and put my free hand on her waist. Babs had placed the hand that wasn't holding mine on my shoulder and we started to sway to the music a bit.**_

"_**Kind of a tradition for us, don't you think?" I told her, referring to how we always danced together during these things.**_

"_**Yeah, I guess it is, Grayson." I spun her around and we just… danced. Pretending we were normal felt good. Soon- too soon- the song ended. And when we stopped, clapping filled the room. We looked around and saw everyone in the room looking at us and… well, clapping. I saw Barbara blush and when she looked at me we busted out laughing for the second time that night.**_

_**And the screen went black**_

"Boyfriend Robin-" Starfire started.

"Dick." I corrected.

"Dick." She said. "What did you mean when you asked her if that was a tradition?" She had that look in her eye. The jealous girlfriend look that all guys fear.

"Well, Babs and I normaly danced together at those things." I said. I saw her glare at Babs again which got me more confused.

"Hmmm." I heard Oreos say. "I think I'm going to make this more interesting." She thought for a moment and snapped her fingers. "Titans, who do you like more Kitten or Control Freak?" Before we could protest she said. "Eh I'll just bring them both here."

"No, no, no, no, no!" We shouted. She snapped her fingers anyway and with a flash of light two more figures were standing in the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, there have been a few complaints on the fact that Robin is a Romani gypsy not Romanian, but I have not-so-recently fixed that, and edited the chapter. It now says Romani, kay? Kay?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Batman Batgirl and Robin would have been dating and if I owned Teen Titans, Batgirl would have been on the show.**

**On with the story!**

_Italic = Thought_

_**Bold Italic = Video**_

**Y(insert name here) = Younger Version**

**LINELINELINELINE**

_Recap:_ _"Hmmm." I heard Oreos say. "I think I'm going to make this more interesting." She thought for a moment and snapped her fingers. "Titans, who do you like more Kitten or Control Freak?" Before we could protest she said. "Eh I'll just bring them both here."_

_"No, no, no, no, no!" We shouted. She snapped her fingers anyway and with a flash of light two more figures were standing in the room._

**Barbara's POV**

Dick and I quickly turned around and put on our sunglasses to hide our identities. When we turned back around I saw a girl with shoulder length blonde hair wearing full out pink standing next to a chubby man with greasy orange hair and a lot of freckles.

"Whoa where am I?" Freckles asked. Then he saw us. "Oh, no it's the Titans!" His brow furrowed. "But they're wearing normal clothes." His gaze landed on me. "And who are you?" He took a few steps forward so his finger was pointing at my face.

I glared and said, "Back away or I castrate you with your own belt." Every guy in the room backed away. "And to answer your question I'm Batgirl."

"Well isn't this nice!" Oreos said. Everyone turned to her. "So… I believe introductions are in order." She flicked her wrist and Dick and I's sunglasses disappeared. We glared at her. "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist! They won't remember your secret identities. Now introduce yourselves. Cyborg you start- _civilian identity._" He sighed.

"Victor Stone."

"Garfield Logan."

"Rachael Roth."

"Koriand'r."

"I'm not giving away my identity." Dick said.

"You tell them or I tell them." Oreos said. You could tell she was being serious.

"Dick Grayson." He said through gritted teeth.

Oreos looked at me. "That goes for you too." I rolled my eyes.

"Barbara Gordon."

"Goodie! Now, that," She pointed at Freckles. "Is Control Freak. And that," She pointed at Pinky. "Is Kitten." She looked at me. "You'll _really_ get a kick out of this. Kitten is Killer Moth's daughter." I snorted and giggles started escaping from my mouth. Kitten glared but, that did nothing to stop me from laughing.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said after I had calmed down a bit. "He has a daughter? How?"

"You see," Dick started. "When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Not that kind of how!" I said slapping him in the arm. "Don't you remember what he was like before he was mutated?" He shrugged.

"Well I'm going to refresh your memory!" Oreos exclaimed. She snapped her fingers again and another video started.

_** The screen showed a man in a black suit getting arrested on a TV screen. To the side penguin was grumbling about… something.**_

_** "Well, Penguin," Killer Crock said coming into view. "Looks like old Bane is out."**_

_** "This kind of thing is exactly why I've been saying we need to team up, Crock." Penguin replied. The screen shifted to where Firefly was burning a drawing of Penguin into a desk.**_

_** "Then we better fire up our recruitment drive." He suggested.**_

__"Who are they?" Beastboy asked.

"Killer Crock, Penguin, and Firefly." Dick and I replied together.

"Well that's not creepy." Oreos said sarcasm lacing her voice.

_**"I concur with Firefly." A voice said from Penguin's hat and two feet appeared. "But one can't simply pull a super criminal out of a hat." The voice said as the rest of Ragdoll's body followed. **_

__"And that's Ragdoll." Dick said.

"I hate him." I said. Dick looked at me weird.

"Why? He was easy to take down." I glared.

"Says the boy who was born and raised in a CIRCUS as an ACROBAT."

"_**Ahh!" Penguin said. "Ragdoll! I told you not to do that!" Ragdoll rolled the hat along his arms before giving it to penguin.**_

_** "So, we still need our fifth." Killer Crock said while looking through mug shots.**_

_** "Recruitment is my job, thank you very much." Penguin snatched the mug shots away. "Besides, they all said no already. **_(snorts) _**But leave it to me to find the best of the rest!"**_

_** "Someone say best?!" A guy wearing a grey helmet, a pink cape, a purple tunic, and pink pants with a gun holster on his thigh walked in. There were moths flying around his head.**_

"No way." Cyborg said.

"Is that…" Beastboy continued.

"It is." Dick said smirking.

_** "Killer Moth." He pointed to himself. "Heard the legendary Penguin was recruiting. I'm here to through in."  
><strong>_Everyone was laughing while Kitten hung her head in embarrassment.

_**The four other villains exchanged glances and Crock walked forward. "Listen Mothball," He said grabbing his collar. "There's only room for one 'Killer' here. And that's Killer Crock." Crock dropped him and you could see yellow stuff on his hands. Crock made a disgusted face and wiped it on his shirt. Firefly and Ragdoll walked up.**_

_** "Nice wings," Firefly said. "Granny make 'em?"**_

_** "Now, now give the man a chance." Ragdoll said. "What are your special talents? Attraction to bright lights, eating holes in sweaters?"**_

_** "Listen, I can help you guys." Moth started walking towards Penguin. "I got a lot of skills."**_

_** "Do enlighten us, Moth." Penguin said.**_

_** "Well," Moth replied. "I got stealth skills, code-breaking skills, karate skills, cocooning skills." He took the gun out of the holster and shot it. Instead of hitting penguin, though, the yellow stuff squirted backwards and hit him in the face.**_

Once again laughs filled the room.

_**"What about coffee making skills?" Penguin brought out a coffee mug. "I take mine black, two lumps."**_

__Everyone (minus Kitten) was still laughing. Once everyone had calmed down Cyborg asked, "Killer Moth used to be… that?" We nodded. "What amazing blackmail material."

"You should've seen the first time Kid Flash tried to vibrate his molecules through solid objects." Dick said. "He ran into a wall and got a bloody nose!" I chuckled.

"Good times, good times."

"Okay, so here's the plan." Oreos said. **(A/N I'm actually eating an Oreo)** "I'm gonna show you a few more videos and then I'm gonna lock all of you in Titans Tower with Titans East Kid Flash and Jinx. Sound good?" Everyone exchanged glances.

"No, not really." I said.

"Well too bad!" Oreos said, and a video started.

_**YDick and Yme were standing in GCPD eating snacks.**_

_** "Eaten by a crow." Yme said. I took a bite of my snack.**_

"Seriously?" Kitten said. She had one of _those_ voices. Like the 'I'm- better- than- you' voice. Bimbo. "Eaten by a crow, how stupid can you get?" I rolled my eyes.

"At least I don't have the IQ of a potato." I said.

_**YDick shoved some chips in his mouth.**_

_** "I think he fell on a spoon."**_

__Everyone turned to look at him.

"Wait for it."

_**The camera turned to show a wanted poster of a man with an eye patch. **_(ohh)

_** "Nah. I bet he's not even missing an eye. He just thinks eye patches are cool."**_

__Silence then… "You guys are weird." Control Freak said.

"Thank you." Dick and I said.

"Does anyone else think that's creepy?" Oreos said.

"If you think that's creepy you should see the Joker." We said.

"Next video."

_**YDick was sitting across from Yme in GCPD. He looked sad and Yme nudged him. I gestured to the wanted poster of the guy with an eye patch.**_

_** "Tried to pick his nose and missed." I said. "Huh, huh?"**_

No one really had anything to say about that one.

"_**The Batman was the only road block to my freedom." Black Mask said.**_

"That's Black Mask." Dick said as Beastboy opened his mouth.

"_**Yeah? What are we then?" YDick asked.**_

" _**Speed bumps." Black mask retorted.**_

"_**Ask Joker and Penguin if we're just speed bumps."**_

"_**Take credit for Batman's work." Black mask said. " But that doesn't change the fact that without him, all you two are are scared, little children." YDick looked down.**_

"_**So, Robin," Yme said. "What do you think? A unibrow and bad perm?"**_

"_**Hmm." He tilted his head , thinking. " I'll go with delicate cheek bones and a 13 year-old's mustache."**_

"_**What are you talking about?!" Black Mask yelled.**_

"What _were_ you talking about?" Oreos asked.

"Why he wears the mask." We said.

"Stop doing that!" She exclaimed. "Well time to send you away. Bye, bye."

There was a flash of light and we were gone.

**LINELINELINELINE**

**OK yeah I am officially the worst procrastinator in the world I'm sorry, I was travelling a lot this summer I went down to Alabama, I went to St. Louis, I went to Branson, Lake of the Ozarks, and I'm really sorry. This was about five pages long and I've just had a lot going on. So, yeah. If anyone is OOC I'm sorry (Wow I'm saying that a lot today.) I'm not good with a few of these characters, so, yeah I'm gonna need help. If you have any tips PM me or leave a review. See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back and sooner than ever, too! Anyway school starts tomorrow and I wanted to do this beforehand. And today I actually had time! So this won't have very interesting stuff, it's basically a filler chapter, so I'm going to need suggestions for things they're going to do while locked in the tower. And things to break Robin and Starfire up. I don't hate her, but this is Dick/Babs story.**

**Now, enough of my rambling ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the nonexistent plot.**

_Italic is thought/emphasis_

**Recap**

_"Stop doing that!" She exclaimed. "Well time to send you away. Bye, bye."_

_There was a flash of light and we were gone._

**LINELINELINELINE**

**Dick's POV**

Good thing: Oreos sent us back to the tower not anywhere crazy. Bad thing: she dropped us from the ceiling. Another good thing: we weren't in civies anymore and my mask was on my face (same with Barbara) and Control Freak and Kitten were gone. Another bad thing: Titans East, Jinx, and Kid Flash were all there. Great. I quickly picked myself off the ground and helped Babs up.

"You guys alright?" She asked. The team either nodded (Raven, Cyborg and Star) or complained about something hurting (Beastboy).

"What just happened?!" Bumble Bee asked. "Weren't we just in Titans East Tower **(A/N: I have no idea what it's called.)**?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm weirded out." Kid Flash said.

"That's just cause _you're_ weird KF." Babs told him. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Barb?" She nodded and he sped over to her giving her a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Wally, a much as I missed you, I do need to breath." He let go and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Right, sorry." Then Speedy walked up and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Barbara." He let go and stepped back again.

"You too, Roy-boy."

"I hate to interrupt this," Jinx started. "But who are you?"

"Batgirl." Babs said.

Then a note fluttered down from the ceiling. Raven picked it up and started to read.

"Dear Titans, Batgirl, KF, and Jinx." She started. "I have locked you in the tower so you can bond and such you will be locked in for several days. – Oreos." That's when everyone groaned.

**LINELINELINELINE**

**Yeah, I know, it's short. Really short. Any way I need Ideas so leave them in a review or shoot me a PM. And be sure to vote on my poll. Yep that's it. BYE!**


End file.
